Luna Casa
Luna Casa is the second general in Kikin's army. She is in charge of Kikin's stealth division. Appearance Has long blue hair and she is skinny. She also wears a short white skirt and a blue top. Personality She is very cunning and very smart, she is also kind to her allies, and has nothing but contempt for her enemies. Luna wants to kill Seifuku for breaking her heart as he cheated on her with another arrancar. History Luna is an adhujas level arrancar who had a loving relationship with Seifuku, sometime after she broke up with him after she found out that he cheated on her. She later meets up with Venter and joins Kikin 's army. Plot Luna is first seen when she goes to the world of the living to see Kikin, she would give him a report on what happened in soul society. After her report she is told to go back to Kikin's lair and send this information to the other four horsemen. After she returns she sends three messengers to the other horsemen and she alerts the generals of Kikin's army of what is going on. After Hinata Tsuri is escorted by Lin Kuze, Luna isn't sure of trusting her and her ability to lead the artificial shinigami. HInata quickly gets behind Luna with her Zanpakuto near her throat to prove her ability. Venter then sends them both to go to soul society and see if Hinata can defeat a captain. Luna goes with her and she is confronted by Kito Kurama. Luna is able to distract him so Hinata can continue her mission. Luna would realize that she is no match for Kito and even questions his ability as a captain since his subordinates always abandon him. Luna abandons the fight by opening a garganta. She later enters into soul society and catches up with Hinata as they will look to choose who Hinata's target will be. Luna is seen training the stealth division and she also gets into a brief fight with Argus in which she pounds him into a pulp before going on to train herself as he brought up Seifuku. She is now in Soul Society with Venter implanting the hollow cells in Ragna's new body. She is later seen giving her stealth division orders to attack the Soul Society districts in order to distract the soul reapers from the main force that will enter into the seireitei. Luna is later seen watching over Ragna's body, she was also giving orders to Hinata and Lin Kuze as Ragna has instructed. She is alerted by Hinata that a group of onmitsukido forces is headed in their direction. Luna decides that its time for her to get involve and handle them herself to provide more time for Ragna to revive. She would then defeat the onmitsukido forces and then engage Athena in battle. Powers and Abilities Zanpakuto Resurecion: When she changes she takes the form of a bat-like creature with a hollow hole on her chest, and a hollow mask on her face. Resurecion Ability: Can create poison blades which instantly destroys the target with two hits despite spiritual pressure differences. Relationships Kikin : Has great loyalty to him as he gave her a reason to keep living as a hollow. Venter : She fell in love with Venter's red hair and so she cares a lot about him. Seifuku : Wants to kill him to no end for breaking her heart.